hoopshkfandomcom-20200214-history
Raimondian Game 2019
The 'Raimondian Game 2019 '''was the 9th edition of an exhibition basketball game that was played on 2019 June 23. It was held at Hong Kong Park Sports Centre. It was the first time that Hong Kong Park Sports Centre hosted the Raimondian Game. It was also the first live streamed Raimondian Game via Facebook Live. Format change The format have changed from the Hong Kong Island Team versus Kowloon and New Territories Team format, and was instead switch to a draft-style format, similar to the format used by street court games or the format in the teenage games we played. The team captains were determined by the most points scored in the Raimondian Game 2018. Instead of the "HKBA rules" of Uniform change Two new uniform designs by Law Man Lok were used as the new uniform for the game this year. The new designs were inspired by the school badge of Raimondi College. Raimondian game Rosters The roster for the Raimondian Game are roughly the same as previous year. Larry Yeung, a teacher still working at Raimondi College was reported to join the game but he was too busy at last and had to miss the game, he would have become the first Raimondian Teacher not only to participate in the event but also to take part as a player. Base on responses received Draft Dickson Chau and Michael Chan were named as captains due to being the scoring leader of the Raimondian Game 2018. Chau had the first pick in the draft and the first choice of jersey color because it was thought to be the leading scorer overall in previous, however, after the game, it was revealed that it was a mistake made by Benny Wong, who organized the game. Wong mixed up the scores by the two players when he do the preparation for the draft and put Team Dickson as the first team on the list, and the mistake was not noticed until a day after the game was finished. In 2018, Michael Chan scored 27 for 堅毅 while Dickson Chau scored 20 for 力行. The draft took place right before the game, without the whole player pool being present. Law Man Lok arrived at the court just before the group photo session and he was the seventh draftee on Team Dickson. Adrian Chou, the 7th overall pick and Gilbert Fu, the 11th overall pick, were other absent draftees on the team. Dennis Chang, the 2nd overall pick was a no-show on Team Michael. Chau picked Patrick Tse ("Fat Hay") with his first pick, and Chan picked Dennis Chang ("Fat Ball") second. After the draft, Benny Wong, who could not play due to a hand injury, put himself as the final pick on Team Dickson. ''* Absence from game Lineups Team Dickson Player of the game The "Player of the game" award was decided by after the game, a total number of 28 votes from players, helpers and audiences at the sports centre were collected. It was the first appearance of this award in Raimondian Games. Patrick Lai earned the award by 12 votes, edging the 11 votes for Michael Chan.